The car industry is globally recognized as the most productive and fastest growing industry in this modern society. The cars, the most useful and essential aid to mankind, can offer convenient transportation, and are closely related to people's everyday lives. Especially in the society, which requires frequent traveling, people can not even think about maintaining their everyday lives without the cars. But as the car production grows rapidly, the environmental pollution caused by the cars has raised serious problems to us.
Along with the environmental pollution caused by the cars, such as air pollution from the toxic gas or abandoned cars on streets, disposing of the used tires is also one of the serious environmental pollutions. There have been many efforts to recycle the tires preventing environmental pollution and utilizing the valuable energy resource. But unfortunately, the tires have been made into only a few types of products, and the portion of the recycled tires is small compared to the mass-produced tires. The tires are cut into narrow pieces and made into ropes or rubber baskets. Except for the recycling process above, most of the tires are burned up to ashes in incinerators. But burning the tires not only causes air pollution from toxic gas, but wastes valuable resources which we can recycle into a raw-material to make various products instead. Furthermore, burning tires is now prohibited by law and, as a result, we are facing the new problem of recycling the enormous amount of mass-produced tires. If we can transfer the tires into valuable resources, it can prevent environmental pollution and save energy. With the present invention, this can be possible with the mixture of the pulverized tires, resins and chemicals. The present invention is surely a breakthrough to reduce the pollution, conserve the precious energy, and finally contribute to the development of the nation's industry.
Trying to find the solution of the problems above, the inventor invested large amount of finance in the research of the recycling technique of tires, and finally has come to develop a reformable raw-material which can be applied in many different areas of our industries.